Nirnaeth-e-Dauriel (Tauriel's Lament)
by Lasgalendil
Summary: Sometimes she sings.
1. Nae, Im Tauriel

**Nirnaeth-e-Dauriel**

.

_Danna i-nguruthos. Ú-girithon._

_Ae Elbereth, ae elenath, ae arnor ah ithil, aen ce tiriel!_

_Nae, Im Tauriel._

_Alae, Im neithan._

.

Tauriel's Lament

Death's shadow falls. I shall not shudder.

O, Star-Queen, O, stars above, O, sun and moon, be ye watchful!

Alas, I am Tauriel.

Behold me, I am wronged.

* * *

Literally:

Bittertears-of-Tauriel

Falls the-deathshadow. Not-shudder-shall-I.

O Star-spouse (feminine), O stars (collective: all stars), O, sun and moon, be you (formal) watching!

Alas, I [am] Tauriel.

Behold, I [am] wronged.

*The form _e-Dauriel_ may look both like a misspelling of her name as well as the word _en_ ('of', or 'of the'). However, a closer look will reveal that Sindarin is fond of changing the sounds of both vowels and consonants to express both grammar and beauty. Mutation, or changing of consonants and vowels, allows for a semblance of alliteration and a lyricism that does not exist in English. The construct _Nirnaeth-en-Tauriel _undergoes mixed mutation, where the nasal n is dropped and the t becomes voiced to d, creating _Nirnaeth-e-Dauriel_. In fact, when making this piece the author purposefully chose to use _nirnaeth_, a Sindarin synonym for _naergon_ (lament), due to the closeness of the th and d sounds.

**Sources:**

**1) Hiswelókë's Sindarin-English Dictionary: "Strict" Sindarin & Noldorin Alphabetical and Analogical Dictionaries.**

**2) Thorsten Renk's _Pedin Edhellen, a Sindarin-Course,_ Version 3.05**

**Inspired by Aeschylus' Prometheus Bound, line 1089: _On me the tempest falls. It does not make me tremble.__ O holy Mother Earth, O air and sun, behold me. I am wronged._**


	2. Alae, Im Neithan

_Saer i-__n__aeth __e-g__urth, ha ú-vaer cuino __pen m__eleth __or n__írnaeth uluithiad._

Bitter is the biting of death, no better to live loveless with quenchless tears.

* * *

Literally:

Bitter [is] the-biting of-death, it [is] not-good to-live without love and/(with?) tears unquenchable.

**Sources:**

**1) Hiswelókë's Sindarin-English Dictionary: "Strict" Sindarin & Noldorin Alphabetical and Analogical Dictionaries.**

**2) Thorsten Renk's _Pedin Edhellen, a Sindarin-Course,_ Version 3.05**

**Original Sindarin/English poetry inspired by Aeschylus' Prometheus Bound, lines 750-71: _Once to die is better than length of days in sorrow without end._**


	3. Naer-en-Elenath (Tears of the Stars)

Ae elenath,

Treno nin i-narn-en-naugol ah i-elleth

Kili, ion-Nís, a Tauriel i-vaethril roveleg!

"Ú-trenatham achen, 'winig nîn."

Amman? Aniriannen henio.

Darthannen,

Dan ú-oner dambeth enni.

.

Starlight,

Tell me the story of the Dwarf and the Elf-maiden

Kili, son of Dís, and Tauriel the mighty warrior!

"We shall not share, my little child."

Why? I asked.

I waited,

But to me they gave no answer.

* * *

Literally:

O, stars (collective plural: 'all the stars'),

Recount (imperative) to-me the-tale-of-[the]-dwarf and the-elf (feminine)

Kili, son [of] Dís, and Tauriel the warrior most-mighty.

Not-recount-will-we, littlechild mine.

For what [reason]? I desired to know.

I waited,

But not-gave-they [an] answer me.

*_Man_ is a word signifying what or who, and is used in conjunction with other words to express when and where, literally translating as 'what time' and 'what place'. There is no attested word for 'why' in Sindarin, although _amman_, literally 'for+what' has been used by David Salo, a professional linguist, Tolkien scholar and consultant on _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ movies. This usage is contested among scholars, but is readily enough understood and follows the rules of Sindarin grammar. It is merely debated whether this is a "historically accurate" manner of speaking that would be used among the Elves themselves.

**Sources:**

**1) Hiswelókë's Sindarin-English Dictionary: "Strict" Sindarin & Noldorin Alphabetical and Analogical Dictionaries.**

**2) Thorsten Renk's _Pedin Edhellen, a Sindarin-Course,_ Version 3.05**


End file.
